Gai's imaginary girlfriend
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Gai over works himself and crashes down with green tea and a tray of dango while talking to Kakashi about is ex girlfriend who just so happened to be imaginary.


A certain ninja 'walked down the back streets of Kohona, on his hands and counting. He had a skintight green suit and a Jonin jacket; his hair was black and cut into a bowl shape. If anything he looked, well… Dork-ish. It was at times like that that the silver haired Jonin who had been following him felt that it was necessary to stop him.

"Gai! Yo." Kakashi appeared in front of the work-alcoholic and forced him to stop in his tracks.

"Stop this now, it's insanity." He tried to reason with a more serious not in his voice.

"No Kakashi, I swore that if I lost that game of rock paper scissors. I would run around Konoha on my hands for two weeks." Gai replied and gave a weak thumbs up, the faint glint of pure white teeth flashed. "Yosh!"

Suddenly Gai's arms gave way and the alarmed silver-haired-nin caught him with alarm in his single eye. He felt the muscles under the green skin-suit completely tensed and pulled too much. They needed a break, Kakashi put Gai's arm over his shoulder and with his other hand he made the first hand sign for a teleportation jutsu to the hospital.

"No, I have to finish my penalty first," Gai said and put a hand on his to stop the jutsu. Kakashi gave him a stern look of disapproval through his mask.

"You can finish this after your healed, even then you don't have to." Kakashi replied with concern in his voice, Gai sighed and made his decision.

"Even if I stop, I will _not_ go to the hospital." Came his reply, this time Kakashi sighed; this was going to be troublesome.

"I've picked up a little medical Nin jutsu from here and there, if you won't go to the hospital. I'm afraid you'll just have to bunk over at my place and stay the night while I heal you." Even with his silver tongue that matched his hair, it wasn't enough of a threat to make Gai retreat.

"It doesn't matter, anything's better than the hospital." Gai answered automatically. Kakashi shrugged and adjusted his hand sign to teleport to his apartment.

In a swift movement, the rivals disappeared in a puff leaving only their scent and footprints behind.

They reappeared in Kakashi's living room. Gai glanced around with an interested look, the entire room was covered from head to tall with nin-jutsu scrolls, books, sci fi, romance, more romance, horror and of course the legendary Icha Icha Paradise. In fact, Gai thought he was dreaming when he saw them lying there, Kakashi always had them with him, always and no exceptions.

Speaking of the devil, he should magically appear in a moment. Right on queue, Kakashi silently placed a tray of dango and green tea on one of the already packed coffee tables.

"Sorry about the mess, Gai." He murmured apologetically, Gai snapped out of his calm moment, Kakashi already missed the more logical one.

"No need to have mess in your house anymore! Because Gai is here!" Anime style waves and a sunset clashed against each other dramatically as Gai gave a thumbs up sign and a twinkling flash of sparkling teeth.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a 'who can clean up the Hatake Household the fastest race'!" Gai yelled almost hysterically and with what he called 'youth'.

Kakashi sweat dropped anime style and put his hands on Gai's shoulders. Carefully flicking his head back so that he would lose his balance and fall back onto the sofa.

"Defiantly not, Doctor's orders, stay still and sleep." He glanced at the dango and green tea. " Eat and drink that too, trust me, you'll feel better for it." Kakashi tried to reassure him, he took the seat with extra cushions and pulled out his newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi? Have I ever told you the story of my first girlfriend?" Gai asked while happily munching dango and slurping green tea. The tea was awfully bitter and made him shudder, but he began his story nonetheless.

"Hmm," Kakashi replied, not really listening to a word his was companion was saying. Gai unfortunately misinterpreted 'hmm' as a 'yes'.

"Ah yes, my beautiful Ambrose! The flower of my life, little did I know she was a devil in disguise." He took a sip of tea and a bite of dango.

"She was actually imaginary, but that what made her perfect in everyway, so beautiful! The lily of my heart! She was everything I had ever dreamed! And yet, I had those times that I felt she wasn't even there." Gai set down the empty tray and cup.

"But, it turned out she was cheating on me! And for a friend of mine too, apparently he had a bigger imagination than me. I still weep manly tears of sorrow on the day she left, truly I'll never forget her!" Gai said with lights in his eyes.

"But it became even worse, she was taken by the civilian police for a life sentence for something I know not!" A look of utter depression filled his face. "They said she was crazy, and they even called her mental!"

Then he noticed Kakashi finally, he was giggling insanely at a particularly intense part in the book.

He snapped the book shut, "did I miss something?"

Yo, 'sup everyone, this is a little experiment I did, so tell me what you think!


End file.
